


Alpha of the Relationship

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha Anubis, Alpha Darren, Alpha Hope, Alpha Tom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Hannah, Cute, Darren is the main villain, Everyone is a wolf, Gen, Hannah is Josh's sister, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lovers, M/M, Mates, OCs - Freeform, Omega Josh, Omega Sage, Pack leader Sage, Packs of both worlds hate Darren, Pissed off Josh, Pissed off Sage, Pissed off Tom, Pouting Josh, Sage attacks Darren, Sage intervenes, Sage is a lone wolf ruling and leading her own group, Some of these characters are NOT mine, The first actual chapter is just a summary of what happened and what the book will be about, Tom is being a good alpha, Will post what the characters generally would "look like" as humans, back stories, fanmade, hurt josh, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag, mention of rape but no actual rape, sorry if it is utter shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Tom knew his friend and mate was going to be the death of him. It wasn't a shock by how much trouble they got into as pups and teens before fate was a given and they became mates, but sometimes Josh forgets his place as Omega and tries to act like an Alpha especially when it was a personal matter. Good thing Tom knows how to calm a pissed off wolf
Relationships: Hinted at Darren/Josh, tom/josh
Kudos: 1





	1. Dedicated

This short story is dedicated to a great person who I'm glad to hopefully call a friend. She has amazing books but the one I want everyone to go and check out is called The Dragon's Scale. This is where my inspired book comes from and I wanted to make something to show my support and love for the book by basically fucking it up and mix it into something else. But she's curious what I have in store and I am hoping she likes it even if it's different and weird and maybe even stupid. It's not much; it's just a space until I can actually do a book that I promised for her and the others.

Find her on Wattpad by the name of Cross-Warrior


	2. Old Habits Die Hard

It's the beginning of Spring. Snow and ice melting, grass is growing, and tis the season for babies to be making. It's the same case with the Wolf Kingdom. Alphas and higher level of Betas already out to claim for the mates, Omegas fighting off the interests as they are already taken or not interested, and winter pups out of the dens and exploring the muddy world. But for one Omega, it didn't matter what his classification was, he will always be the hardheaded Omega who picks fights and is out protecting his friends and pack. That Omega's name is Josh.

Josh is a dark brown wolf with deep brown eyes. One of the pretty Omegas that everyone seems to want yet unable to as nobody wants a disobedient Omega as a mate and breeder. Omegas aren't treated any differently from the rest of the pack. Everyone is out hunting, killing, sparring, and getting stronger and defending their land and members from other packs or rovers. But Josh took it to the next level as he tries to lead and command hunting groups or the entire pack. He went against Alphas who wanted him. He attacks anyone who makes a comment to his friends or his sister, Hannah. But there is one Alpha that Josh despises and that's Darren.

Darren is a dirty blond wolf with gray eyes. He's one of the stronger Alphas and he leads the pack and hunting groups. Nobody challenges Darren in fear of being slaughtered or exiled but only Josh fights Darren. Darren always had his eyes on Josh since Josh turned 17 and presented as Omega in their pack But Josh didn't like it nor did he felt safe with Darren as his Alpha and mate. But Darren never takes no for an answer and for 4 years he has been forcing and trying to get Josh as his until Tom presented as a late bloomer and an Alpha. Darren felt threaten as Josh was _**always**_ around Tom. Darren was threaten but he was determined and will wait until either mating season or Josh goes into heat.

Tom is smaller than Darren but has some muscles. He is a jet black wolf with soul searching blue eyes. He is a very protective Alpha and tends to nip things in the ass before a fight breaks out. But one thing for sure he didn't like the attention Darren was giving off at Josh and it was concerning. But Josh never took anything serious. Josh was an average size wolf but he was an idiot at times like now until danger was on top then he attacks. Tom tries his best but it is the wolf's way in life especially for growing the pack and having pups but he isn't going to give his friend up to the Devil himself. He's just waiting on the Holy Wolf to help his friend from this decision before something does happen and cost his friend's happiness and freedom.

And did the Holy Wolf helped. The pack was under attacked by another pack for land due to the weather being far worse in the summer that left pups very sick and some dying. But the packs unable to hunt until night time and even then, food is never enough for the dying pack which led the Wolf Kingdom entering another territory by accident and encountered the other pack who called themselves Skin Walkers. Skin Walkers were thinner and scary looking pack. They lived in rocky areas and went after prey who lived or walked along the edges of the cliffs, killing pack members or injuring those who weren't so lucky. 

It was months of war and both sides losing pack mates and members. Both sides out for blood and out to outrule and kill the other until the Holy Wolf came and combined the packs together as one. Increasing their chances, expanded the lands, and finally able to pass the heat and into the cool seasons where fall Omegas and Betas went into heat and soon winter came and the winter Omegas and Betas went into heat. By spring, pups were born from Fall and Winter and Spring Omegas went in heat. By then, Darren was still after Josh but Josh went into his first heat by the age of 20 and his mate and Alpha was Tom. Darren was now after blood to kill Tom and if Josh was pregnant, he was to kill those pups and have Josh as his and make him have his pups. But for now, Darren sits back and waits for the opportunity to get Josh alone and have the Omega then he will deal with Tom later for taking what is rightfully his. The pack will learn than to mess with an Alpha and his Omega. They all will see even Josh. He will learn where he stands and belongs to. He will break the Omega's will and make Josh the proper Omega he is meant to be.


	3. Characters

As I stated, I didn't actually make these. There is an app that allows you to make characters from scratch. But this is a general idea what I see Josh, Tom, and Darren

Josh:

Tom:

Darren:


	4. Danger Among The Pack

Josh was jogging his way through the pack's ground from the water hole. He had a fresh kill in his jaws and his eyes sparkle with glee as finally! He will show Tom he can hunt for himself if Tom ever needed to leave with the Beta/Alpha group for hunting when the cold weather comes and their prey leaves the grounds.

The fish, what Josh caught, was bleeding all of the place as well as still flopping around in its capture's teeth. Josh let out a growl as seriously? "Tom better appreciate what I had to go through to get you." He huffed yet he couldn't stop the forming grin and his tail wagging. He knows Tom cares deeply about him, sometimes maybe a bit too much, yet he wouldn't have it any other way. Tom was his as he was Tom's. Though, uncertainty hangs over their heads. Josh has yet had a heat (or so the pack thinks) and they haven't had pups (which is concerning to Josh). While everything seems at peace, the pack still relies on him and Tom in able to have the future pack members. It's stressful to them both and it doesn't help that the pack if filled with wolves making comments that Josh is a failed bitch or Tom has someone else behind Josh's back. Josh just shakes his head to clear it as right now isn't the time to think about that. He had to get back to his and Tom's den before the pack wakes up as no Omega is allowed of their Alpha's sight or death, rape, or kidnapping will be brought on said Omega. Josh shivers as he head of tales and he always thought they were just tales until their new packmates, Skin Walkers, came into their saving. Tales which Josh can only describe as Hell he wishes were nothing more than to keep Omegas in their place.

Josh just wanted to be back with Tom now so he started to run before he let out a pain yelp and was tackled down to the ground. His kill flies from his mouth and slides a bit aways. Josh lets out a low growl as he bares his teeth and slowly gets up. The fur on his back spikes up and his lips curled to flash his canines to the other wolf. No doubt an Alpha and no other than-

"Darren." Josh snarled out with disgust. "Pleasant in seeing you at this time. Thought you were dead in all honesty, heard the last hunt was a pride killing spree to you. Guess not, huh."

Darren let out his own growl but quieter as he circles Josh. His eyes cold and glassed over. "The pleasure is all mine! After all, how can I not just say hello to the pack's new bit- I mean Queen! Though, I am shocked that your choice in Alpha is _Tom_ and not me." He said with some anger to his tone and a bit of shock. "I thought we ended our little feud, Joshy. Thought we were finally going to be mates and rule the pack and create a stronger generation."

Josh tucks his tail between his legs as his ears flattens against his head. He takes a step back to gain some distance between Darren and himself as he did not like what was happening right now. "And I thought I said over thousands of times I didn't want anything to do with you much less be your Omega? You really don't listen do you? One of the reasons why I didn't like you in general."

Darren lets out a loud but deep growl as he jumps on Josh, knocking the Omega over once more and snaps his jaws over his throat. "Don't test me, Josh! Years I have been after you and you tossed me to the side the months I was gone and went for Tom like a desperate whore. You and I are destined to be together and I rest assure you I **will** have what is rightfully mine even if I have to break you and kill Tom. Do I make myself clear, Omega?" He growls in Josh's ear.

Josh had enough and he at all did not like his position with Darren so he digs his back nails into Darren's stomach and kicks him off where he rolled over onto his stomach and gets to his feet quickly. He lets out a growl that's close to almost a roar. "I rather be killed than be anything of yours."

Darren whips his tail and gets into a stance as he curls his lips. "Then die you shall." He said before attacking Josh.

They both clash their teeth before erupting into a fit of biting, clawing, and a lot of growls and snarls. Both trying to get the other's neck and either end this or cause submission. Teeth sinks into flesh, nails clawing through fur and skin. Blood marks their path as they run further from where the fight started to tackle each other. Josh made a wrong move when he turned around to hopefully jump onto Darren but Darren was way too close and ended up with Darren colliding into Josh, knocking them both to the ground. Darren was quick to shake himself out of it before once more clashing his teeth into Josh's neck, this time not planning to let go, he sets himself before his legs. Fear and pain sets in Josh as he struggles to pull away from his trap but Darren only bit down harder, drawing blood as Josh starts to choke and drown in his own blood.

"Should've been with me, Josh and I wouldn't have to do this." Darren all but hissed out as he holds Josh down.

Josh closed his eyes as he shakes in fear. Waiting and hoping this ends soon so he can run back to Tom. He was gasping as everything hurts and his fear of what if Tom doesn't want Josh if Darren does take him? Would he be exiled as an unsuitable Omega? Killed? What would the pack think of him now? He was feeling sick and dizzy and panic was rising. What would Tom think of him if he arrives home bloody and marked by another Alpha?

Both unaware that their commotion draws in a thin, white, wolf with crystal, blue eyes. Scars running throughout her body from battles.

The white wolf bursts into a run and jumps on top of Darren and sinks her sharp teeth into the back of his neck and pulls him off of Josh. She lets go of Darren which he turns around before she strikes him in the face with a paw. Her sharp nails cutting through fur and flesh down his face as Darren's head snaps to the side from the force.

"How dare you attack an Omega," her thick Russian accent cuts through the heat as she bares her teeth at Darren. Blood drips from her mouth as she slowly inches towards the fallen Alpha with pure anger and death reflecting in her eyes, "when he is already taken? You do realize the pack will go after you if you ever harm the future of the pack much less threaten the new Alpha?"

"Stay out of this, bitch! Unless you want to die next to your precious king." Darren growls back as he gets up. His fur puffs up on his back. "This Omega is mine and I will make the pack know that once Tom dies."

Josh jumps onto Darren and sinks his teeth into his shoulder. "You leave Tom out of this, bastard!" He yells out as he sways his body to get Darren down but he was thrown off, yelping as he collided with some rocks. He lets out a whimper as ouch, the hurt.

Darren walks over to Josh as his eyes seem to go black. "You should've stayed down, mutt! Could've easily walked away after I was finished but no, always has to be the hero. What good are you to any of us if dead? Tom will be so disappointed you know."

"He would rather if I died fighting for myself than let you have your way with me." Josh growls back. "A real Alpha wouldn't rape an Omega, you belong in Hell and I hope you do find your way there soon."

"Tough words from a weakling. Be hopeful our pups won't be as pathetic as you." Darren tried to lunged at Josh but he let out a painful snarl before he was thrown the other way by Sage! She managed to get behind Darren and bit into his side to pull him back from Josh.

The female wolf turns to look at Josh. "Go! Get out of here. I'll deal with him."

Josh shakily gets up, limping a bit as he landed wrong on his left back leg. "What about you?" He asked with some worry.

The female smirks before she focuses back on Darren. "I've had my battles, Stranger. He's no different. Don't worry about me, just get back to your alpha. He won't follow you."

Josh didn't want to leave this wolf alone to deal with Darren but she is right; what good is he if he ends up dead. He bows to the female in respect before half limping half jogging back to his den. He needed to Tom what happened as next time, he might not be saved from him.

The female growls as she hunches down. "You have some nerve, Darren."

Darren lets out a bark laugh. "You think you can stop me? Try me, little wolf."

They both stayed still for a bit before they let out a low, deep growl and charged after each other.


End file.
